The Warriors Path
by Fenris412
Summary: The wizarding world is in for a surprise. A family friend comes to take a genius Harry away from the Dursley's and the former Marine Corp Scout sniper along with his wife, a former CIA intelligence specialist, raise Harry with a knowledge of magic and much, much more. Full summary inside. Rated M for language and descriptive violence.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Purpose

The Warriors Path

 **A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a really long time since I posted for this story but I realized that I was essentially making a super hero story and that I didn't have a reliable way to balance the sides. So, I decided to revamp this fanfic. I've adjusted the time frame a little to suit my story as well as adding or taking away some aspects. Obviously, this is going to be a non-cannon/AU fic due to the changes I'll be making. Any and all characters that are not JK Rowling's are mine and are fictional. The events depicted here within are not real but are based off a multitude of different experiences. Not sure about ships or bashing but I definitely will include some based on how the story plays out. Thanks so much for your patience with me and any constructive criticism I've gotten. As always, I am not JK Rowling nor do I own the Harry Potter series. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy. Fenris.**

Chapter 1: Finding a purpose.

Ash, smoke, and dust filled his lungs as he ran ducking, dodging and weaving in an effort to avoid the bullets screaming past him. With a grunt, US Marine Corps Gunnery Sergeant Kyle Gunderson, took cover behind a low wall with the rest of his squad. 'Somebody get on the fucking air and call in support! We're surrounded!' The roar of his Lieutenant came ringing through the cacophony of hellish sound like a cold wind through a jacket. The men of the notorious 3rd Battalion 5th Marines, a.k.a. Darkhorse, let loose the dogs of war as they brought hell to the land of the living. Bullets sang their deadly song as they ripped through the air, walls, and men. Grenades, mortars, and other explosives boomed, and the earth seemed to tremble in fear and horror as man fought man with the terrible weaponry of the 21st century. The little no name town they were in didn't even matter, not to the Marines and probably not to Al Qaeda. Kyle doubted that it would still exist by the time they were done. He was shaken out of his thoughts by the Lt's voice. 'Gunny! Get your ass in a perch and give em hell!'

'Oorah!'

And he was moving. Taking the stairs two at a time he ducked into a room on the fifth floor and set up on a table in the middle of the room. With his spotter Neil right next to him Kyle began to line up his shots.

'Target: Officer, Distance: 600 yards, Wind 2 knots, moving left to right. Hold ¾ MOA up, half MOA left. Fire when ready.'

Time seemed to slow as Kyle controlled his breathing and he waited for that space between heart beats. Then he smoothly pulled the trigger till it broke. Kyle's M40-A3 sniper rifle roared as it spat out the 165 grain .308 boat tail hallow point. It left the barrel at over 2,800 ft. per second and hit the target with 2,900 ft. lbs. of energy. The bullet ripped through the left side of the target's chest, punched through tissue, muscle and shattered the ribs before piercing the heart and exploding out the back in a spray of blood and gore. The man dropped like a puppet with cut strings. Kyle calmly worked the bolt of his rifle and fired again. For almost twenty minutes the two sides fought, wreaking havoc on the town in an effort to kill each other. 'Gunny!' crackled through the small radio. 'Move two blocks back now! Air support is 2 mikes out.'

'Shit! We need to fucking move!'

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder and grabbing his M4 from beside the door, Kyle bolted down the stairs with Neil on his tail. 'Come on we gotta move!' The two men practically flew down the stairs as the headed for the alley. 'Stack up on the door!' Kyle poked his out and immediately pulled his head back. In the next second a fusillade of bullets smashed into the wall where his head had been a moment before. 'Fucking hajjis. Go! I'll cover you!' Kyle stepped out and unleashed a barrage of fire as Neil sprinted towards the rest of the squad. Ducking back into cover he reloaded. '30 seconds! Kyle move!' came over the radio. With a deep breath, he raced out into the street once more firing as he moved. He was 100ft from the door when the world exploded and he blacked out.

o00O00o

It seemed like an eternity. Kyle had been stuck in the hospital for 4 months after the events that had transpired in that no name village somewhere in Afghanistan. And now he left with his life shattered and no purpose. He had been honorably discharged from the Marine Corps with a Purple Heart, 2 Bronze Stars, a silver Star, and the Navy Cross for his actions in combat, but now he had no idea where to go next. His mind drifted back to a time when he had been happier. He still remembered that fateful day when he had left the family that had built up around him in order to defend his country. He doubted that he would ever forget it.

 **Flashback:**

Kyle walked up to the cozy little cottage that was hidden away in a small town called Godric's Hallow in England. When he knocked a woman's, voice answered. 'Coming!'

Kyle smiled at the sight when the door was flung open. A fair skinned, scarlet haired, green-eyed woman stood in the door way with a beaming smile on her face. 'Kyle! It's good to see you. Come in, will you?'

Kyle laughed, 'Of course.'

'James! Kyle is here.'

A tall dark-haired man with hazel eyes stepped off the bottom of the stairs with a bundle in his arms. Handing his son off to his wife the man gave Kyle a hug. 'Damn it's good to see you Chaos.'

'It's good to see you too Prongs. You and Lily both. It's been too long.'

'Yeah. It's been what almost 3 years since we saw you last? Not since we left Hogwarts after Graduation in 98.'

'No, I was at the wedding but had to leave soon after.'

'That's right. So, what have you been up too?'

'I had some things to take care of at home.'

James nodded knowingly. It came as no surprise to him that Kyle's grandfather, the man who had raised him, past on recently. The old Viking had been going on 122.

'So, how is little Harry?'

Lily came back from the kitchen. 'He's been great. He is already displaying small signs of accidental magic, nothing major yet, and he is already walking and knows some numbers and letters.'

Kyle laughed. 'Why am I not surprised? He probably gets it from the two of you. I would bet he got his brain from the both of you.'

The adults all laughed. James slung an arm around Kyle. 'Come on. Let's go watch some football or whatever you call it on the muggle tevy that you set up.'

Lily frowned but they knew she was joking by her tone. 'Why I ever married a dimwit like you is beyond me. Honestly, you'd think he would have learned by now.'

The men laughed and walked into the living room where Kyle had set up the tv that he had given the Potters as a wedding gift. A couple of magic suppression and power runes later and the tv worked on and around magic. The old friends relaxed as they caught up. At 20 something years old and a major part of the magical civil war that was occurring in England, they hadn't had much time to just be themselves. They were just setting up for dinner when the peace was shattered. 'Kyle!' James yelled, 'You need to come see this!'

'What's uppppppp? Oh shit!'

In the silence, the news announcer could be heard clearly. 'At 8:45 this morning the World Trade Center was hit by a hijacked United Airlines flight that departed from Boston. At 9:03 a second plane hit the World Trade Center. Osama bin Laden, the leader of the terrorist group called Al Qaeda is taking responsibility for this terror attack on American soil. President Bush is….'

The announcers voice cut off as Lily turned off the tv. Kyle was shaken out of his shock. Quickly he started to grab his things.

'Kyle, what are you doing?'

'Getting my things. I need to go.'

'What? Kyle, I understand that your country was attacked but there is nothing you can do about it.'

'I still have to go.'

'But why? There is nothing that you can ….'

'STOP! Lily just stop, please stop. I love you like a sister, but I have to go. This means war. And no matter where I am I can't escape it. They will call people to fight. I can tell you for a fact, without having to ask that men like me, men whose fathers were or are war heroes are already packing their gear. I have to go. It's my home, my country. Those are my countrymen that they killed. I can't do anything from here.'

James sighed. 'But Kyle, there is a war here.'

'As much as it hurts to say, it's not my war. Voldemort is a monster and if given the chance to kill him I would. But I can't even fight him. The ministry does nothing and no matter how much I argue with him Dumbledore won't change his tactics. You guys don't need me. Not right now. I swore to protect you and stand by you no matter what and I will. But you are in the hands of the most powerful wizard this world has seen since Merlin. What am I going to do that can top that? That can offer more protection than that? Yeah, my Norse heritage gave me a few unique abilities and I am more powerful than most, maybe even the two of you. But I cannot fight like this. Waiting to be attacked and then hoping to make it there in time. No, I have to go home.'

Lily looked at him with tears in her eyes before she rushed to him and pulled him into a hug. 'Stay safe,' she whispered, 'and you had better come back to me, to us.'

Kyle nodded. 'I will.'

James shook his hand solemnly. 'Good luck and good hunting Chaos. Give em hell.'

Kyle gave him a dark and grim smile. 'You know I will.'

Than with a muted crack he turned on his heel and disappeared.

 **Flashback end:**

Kyle would never forget that night. But that had been eight years ago and now he had no idea what to do next. He was dragged from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he groaned. The display read Caroline Sharp. Caroline was a CIA agent he had meet while working in Special Ops. They had dated and then gotten married after he got back to the States but after a few years their jobs had basically driven them apart. Kyle answered and started talking. 'Hey look, I'm sorry I know that I said I would get the divorce papers to the attorney but it's been a busy day and….'

'Kyle, it's not about that.'

'What?'

'Do you remember that request you made that night back when we were starting to seriously date?'

'Vaguely.'

'You asked me to let you know if I ever came across a certain name.'

Kyle froze, then he spoke with hope, grief and despair in his voice. 'What did you find.'

'That name, Harold, Harry, Potter appeared in MI6's records a couple of days ago. Apparently, he is an 9-year-old male who lives in Surrey, England. He came up in the records because his teacher had his class take a test designed by the English Board of Education. Based on his scores the kid is a genius. He has perfect scores in Math, History, Literature, all the basics plus he has apparently been studying Latin and Greek with older students. His file says that he has near perfect recall, and with time can understand everything short of metaphysics. He even plays the guitar and violin. Who is this kid? And why are you looking for him?'

'I owe some friends a debt.'

'So, what are you going to do? Kidnap him or something?'

'NO! That kid is their son. I swore to protect them and they died because I wasn't there. It's too late for them but not for Harry. What's his address again?'

'Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey England.'

'Why is that familiarrrrr. Oh, my fucking god. That bastard didn't! HE CAN'T POSSIBLE BE THAT STUPID!'

'KYLE! What the fuck are you talking about?'

'That address, that's the address of Harry's Aunt Petunia. Petunia hated Lily, Harry's mom. And she has the kind of vindictive and viscous streak to take it out on a kid. Her husband is even worse.'

'Oh my God. You don't think?'

'I need to go. I have to pack.'

'I'll send you the info you need. Meet me at the airport in an hour.'

'What? Meet you? Why?'

'Man, you are dumb sometimes. If you're going to get him away from them, you have to adopt him. And they are not going to let an American Marine, no matter how distinguished, who is barely two months out of the hospital after surviving a battle in Afghanistan adopt by himself. Harry will need a mother figure.'

'And what do we do once we gain custody of him?'

'We will cross that bridge when we get there.'

'Right, I'll see you in an hour then.'

'See you then.'

Kyle cut the call and began throwing clothes into a bag. He had places to be and things to do.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos Returns

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and now realize that comparatively my first attempt was crap. For those of you who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate reviews of my writing. For those of you who didn't please consider leaving a review. Constructive criticism given with the intent to aid my progression to being a better writer is always appreciated, as long as it is in a respectful tone. Thanks to all my readers because as all fic authors will say we write for you guys. In any case enjoy the second chapter. Fenris.**

Chapter 2: Chaos Returns

 **31,000ft. over the Atlantic Ocean:**

Kyle was sitting in his seat on the aisle with his head leant back against the headrest and his Marine Corps baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. To all observers he appeared to be asleep but in actuality he was intently studying the other passengers and possible exits on the Boeing 747.

'Will you just relax, please?'

'Huh?'

Kyle turned to the woman next to him. Caroline Sharp was an extraordinarily beautiful woman. She stood 5'6" with a long mahogany hair that fell in waves down her shoulders. With her warm face and crystal blue eyes she turned men's heads ever where she went. Her appearance often deceived people and very few, if any, would guess that she was a five-year veteran CIA agent with two foreign combat deployments and a degree in psychology and intelligence.

'I told you to relax.'

'I am relaxed.'

'No, you're not. You're doing threat assessment. Honestly, we're on an airplane Kyle and not everyone is out to get you.'

'Yeah well, old habits die hard.'

Her sharp gaze softened. 'I know. What are you going to do now?'

Kyle sat up and looked straight ahead. 'I'm going to get Harry away from his bitch of an aunt. She was bad enough 10 years ago and I doubt she changed much, if at all. If she or her whale of a husband hurt him at all I'm going to fucking kill them.' The last part was growled and directed mostly to himself. Caroline rolled her eyes. 'As much as I appreciate the macho act you don't need it, not with me.'

Kyle looked her in the eyes. What she saw made her want to run in terror, despite the horrors she had seen with the Agency. His dark blue eyes were flecked with red and held a hint of something she had never seen before. His eyes held a glimpse of an unbound and mindless killing rage. Despite her best attempts fear crept into her voice.

'Kyle, please calm down.'

Kyle sighed and dropped his head in his hands.

'You have no idea what it's like to leave your friends in danger in order to defend your country. Harry's parents were my best friends, hell they were family. When I found out they were dead, I lost it. I couldn't stop thinking about how it was my fault. I had abandoned them. We were in the middle of a patrol the next day, a small down in the middle of nowhere in Afghanistan. It was my first tour. We were meeting the village elders in the village square when a kid, looked about 22, took a shot at us and I just snapped. It was an ambush and the place was stuffed to the gills with insurgents but I sometimes wonder what would have happened if it wasn't. As it is we leveled that town and massacred the Al Qaeda reinforcements. That fight lasted four hours, and when I ran out of bullets somewhere between the first and second hour I still didn't stop. Just went right on killing with my axe and knife. When it was all over I was still fighting. It took five of my own guys to take me down.'

Caroline listened in silence. She had known that Kyle had a psychological breakdown during his first tour, it was in his background file, but she hadn't known the specifics.

'I woke up in the hospital tent back at base the next day. I had been handcuffed to the bed. When my gunny came to see me, and explained what I did, I realized what had happened. I had fallen into the berserker rage. The blood of the Vikings flows through my veins and I had fallen into the battle madness. I had been shot sixteen times, I had multiple grenade fragments in one leg, and two broken ribs. I should have been out of the fight long before it ended. But in my rage, I hadn't felt a thing. Now I have a chance to make it up to them. Really make it up to them, not slaughter terrorists in madness against the world. But I swear to God if that fucking bitch hurt him, I will kill her.'

Caroline looked at him with a look of deep thought on her face. After a minute, she spoke. 'Is that why you left?'

'What?'

'Is that why you left me? I know you volunteered for that 18-month tour. I also know that you didn't have to go, you chose to. Is that why?'

Kyle sighed. 'What was I supposed to do?' he whispered. 'My rage, my madness. It is a part of me. It's etched into my DNA, into my subconscious. Besides, I was a killing machine. I didn't deserve you.'

'Don't give me that shit. Kyle, I ….'

'Stop. Look, do you know how much blood I had on my hands then? You must know a little, we meet while I was doing special ops if you recall.'

'I just did intelligence not kill counts.'

'87.'

'What?'

'87. I had 87 confirmed kills when we meet four years ago. Now? Now I have 162 confirmed kills and suspected another 130 unconfirmed. Almost 300 people, and that's not even counting the ones I have killed with explosives, my axe, or my M4! Those are only my kills with my sniper rifle! How can you honestly say that I deserve anything good in my life? Is this even a life? For eight years I was a reaper of souls, an unstoppable killing machine. I hunted people and killed them before they even knew I was there, and I was good at it! Now, without that purpose, I'm lost. The only thing I now is how to fight, how to kill. There is nothing on this earth that I can do in order to save my soul, to make up for the blood on my hands. The only reason I have to live is that somehow, somewhere my God will have mercy on my soul. And when He decides it's time for me to come home it will be His mercy, if anything, that allows me to enter heaven.'

'And if I don't care? If I don't care about the blood on your hands or the madness in your soul? What then?'

'Then you are either the bravest woman alive or the most foolish.'

'I can live with that.'

Kyle looked at her. 'Why me? What do you see in me that makes you love me so much that you can completely ignore the blood on my hands and the madness in my mind?'

'I can ignore that, look past it, because I can see a man who will fight for what he believes in, never back down from his beliefs just because everyone else does, and will do anything he can to make up for his mistakes. Even drop everything and cross an ocean to save the son of his friends. Speaking of which we will be there soon.'

They both started to gather their things and put away whatever they had out. Caroline was trying to think of a way to break the silence when Kyle spoke. 'I do love you. No matter what I did, I've always loved you.'

She turned to him.

'I know.'

o00O00o

Kyle pulled the rental car up the street and parked near the sidewalk in front of #4 Privet Drive. 'You stay in the car. I'm going to go inside and talk to them.'

'Bullshit. I'm going with you. I want to see what they are like.'

Both got out of the car and headed up the walk to the front door. They were half way their when they heard it.

'GET BACK HERE BOY! I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT ME YOU LITTLE FREAK!'

The two looked at each other and ran forward. As they reached the front door Kyle pulled a 6" fixed blade, double edged dagger from a sheath on his calf, while Caroline drew her Sig Sauer P226 service pistol from its holster. Pausing long enough to get a nod from Caroline, Kyle kicked down the front door and rushed into the house, ready to fight. What he saw drove him to the edge of madness. A small boy lay on the floor of the front hallway. The boy had to be Harry as he had the same messy black hair as his father, but he looked extremely malnourished. His arm was bent wrong and bleeding and his oversized clothing was shredded with blood seeping through. Standing over him belt raised was a man who looked to weigh around 300lbs, with blonde hair and beady black eyes. With a roar Kyle sprang forward driving his shoulder into the man's ribcage, just below the heart, in a tackle that would have made any football coach proud. The huge man fell to the floor with an earthshaking thud, while Kyle rolled clear and sprang up on the balls of his feet, eyes narrowed in rage and knife raised. Caroline had rushed in behind him and was covering the door down the hall with her pistol while she stood protectively over Harry. The man rose to his feet and lashed out at Kyle with the belt. Kyle sprang to the side allowing the belt to wrap around his left forearm with a meaty slap before grabbing the middle of it and slicing through it in one deft stroke. Flinging the piece to the side he rushed forward and slammed into the man and drove him up against the wall with his left forearm against the man's throat and the knife held in a reversed grip, ready to slash or stab if need be. Behind him the door down the hall burst open to reveal an unnaturally tall and horse faced woman with extremely pale skin, blond hair and dull blue eyes. 'Freeze! MI6!' Caroline yelled, her pistol trained on the woman. She had identified as the British Intelligence Agency due to her background working with them and the fact that she was, currently, in Britain. The woman paled and stopped as she noticed her husband pinned against the wall and a pistol trained on her.

Caroline broke the silence. 'Is there anyone else in the house?'

The woman's voice was filled with fear. 'No, my son is at school.'

'Good. Move slowly towards the living room and take a seat facing the opposite wall. Any sudden moves and I'll shoot first and ask questions later. Understand?'

The woman nodded fearfully before slowly moving and sitting down on the sofa with her hands in her lap. Once she was seated, Kyle grabbed the man's left arm and spun him around twisting the arm behind the man's back and pushing it towards the right shoulder until the man bellowed in pain. 'Move fucknut,' he snarled 'one wrong move and I'll kill you where you stand.'

Once he was sitting Kyle closed the front door and gently retrieved Harry, who was shaking in fright and very confused, before moving back to the living room. The woman gasped as she saw his face clearly for the first time since they busted down the door.

'You!' she screeched 'How dare you burst into our home and attack my husband! You with your freakishness!'

Kyle switched his knife to his left hand before flicking his right hand towards the woman. A throwing knife slipped into his hand and he snapped his wrist sending it spinning through the air before it slammed point first into the boards between her feet. She shrieked in terror and reared back. Kyle's smile was predatory. 'Hello, Petunia, Vernon. Fancy seeing you again. You see I didn't even know Harry was here until yesterday and there was no way in hell, I was going to leave him with you, you despicable spiteful bitch.'

Vernon bellowed. 'HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY WIFE THAT WAY YOU FREAK!'

Kyle laughed. 'I'm a freak? Really? You see I'm somewhat surprised that you call me a freak. The reason being that NORMAL HUMAN BEINGS DON'T BEAT CHILDREN BLOODY WITH A BELT FOR NO FUCKING REASON!'

'I WAS BEATING THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM!' The man's face had turned a nasty magenta and a vein in his forehead was beginning to throb.

"BEATING THE FREAKISHNESS OUT OF HIM?!' Kyle's voice had risen to the roar of the Viking captains, a volume that was known to slice through howling storms and roar over the wind and waves, easily drowning out the voice of the man in front of him. 'YOU ARE THE FREAK HERE! TO BEAT A CHILD FOR SOMETHING HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER! HARRY IS GIFTED, JUST AS HIS PARENTS WERE, JUST LIKE I AM!'

'THEN I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED HIM THE INSTANT I SAW HIM! WE HOUSED HIM, FEED HIM AND CLOTHED HIM THE UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!'

'UNGRATEFUL! YOU ARE A SPINLESS COWARD!'

'HOW DARE YOU!'

"ENOUGH! _STILLHET_ _! JERN LEDNING!'_

With that Vernon was silenced and iron cord whipped from Kyle's hand and wrapped itself around Vernon's body, effectively binding him. Kyle was breathing hard and every line in his face was etched with fury. Then he looked at Caroline. She was looking at him somewhat amusedly and somewhat shocked. Harry was looking at him in awe and fear. 'Oh shit. I just did magic, didn't I?'

'Yup.'

'You don't seem to be surprised.'

'I got clearance for the M filed stuff almost a year ago. I did a more thorough background check. It's how I know about your abilities and what happened to the Potters.'

A small and timid voice interrupted their conversation. 'You knew my parents? You know what happened to them?'

Kyle turned and dropped to one knee in front of the boy. Looking him right in the eye Kyle spoke. 'I did. And they were some of the best friends I've ever had. I need you to trust me and I will tell you all about them, but first I need to heal your arm and then we have to get you out of here. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded.

'Good Lad. This is going to hurt but it has to be done.'

Kyle placed his hand over Harry's broken arm. Closing his eyes in concentration he spoke. 'Å fikse og helbrede bein.' A dark green glow covered Kyle's hands before extending to Harry's arm, which promptly set with an audible snap and then healed the break that had been there. Caroline and Kyle exchanged worried looks, Harry hadn't made a sound.

'There, now go get your things. We are leaving and you are never coming back.'

Harry walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it before disappearing inside. When he came out he was holding a small bag with more oversized clothes, a few old and tattered books, and some small personal things in it. As he walked back Caroline looked in and her face, which had held a frown, shifted to rage. 'Kyle.'

'What.'

'They made him sleep in here.'

Kyle rounded on Petunia. 'You made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. And how long was he sleeping there for?' Kyle's voice was cold, sharp, and dangerous.

'Since we got him.' Petunia answered timidly.

Kyle's eyes narrowed even further. 'Caroline, get MI6 on the line and tell them to get their Social Services agent out here. Tell them that we are leaving with Harry.'

Turning to the boy, Kyle dropped to one knee again. 'Do you want to leave? Do you want to leave your home?'

'This has never been my home.'

At those words, the boy shivered and Kyle felt a cold wave of magic sweep over him.

'Sikt av Seiðr.' Kyle's sight exploded in colors. The incantation was a Norse one that allowed the user to see the magical structure of spells and wards. As he watched, Kyle saw the remnants of a white and red ward fall apart. 'Avbryt.' Kyles sight returned to normal.

'There were blood wards here. We need to move now. Whoever put them up will be here soon.'

Caroline nodded. She ushered Harry out the front door and got him situated in the backseat of the car. Kyle turned to Petunia and Vernon. 'You are despicable. To take out your jealousy and hatred on a 9-year-old, defenseless child is atrocious. You have not seen the last of me and when you do you will pay the price for your crimes. This I swear, thus it shall be.' A hunter green aura appeared around him before being sucked into his chest. 'Avbryt.' Kyle waved his hand over Vernon releasing him, but the other man was to stunned to do anything. Kyle turned and stalked out of the house to the car, where Caroline was on the phone. Petunia and Vernon watched in silence as they drove away.

o00O00o

In an ancient magical castle in Scotland, an old man in deep blue robes with long white hair and bear, and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses, sat in his favorite chair behind his desk in the headmaster's office, when a small silver instrument on his shelf gave a piercing whistle and promptly exploded. The man stared at the silver pieces stunned speechless for a moment. 'Harry.' The man stood from his desk, robes flowing around him and steeped to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of green powder, he tossed it into the flames and stepped in calling out 'Figg's house!' before being whisked away.

o00O00o

 _Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Huge shout out to Jasper Starfox and flame 55 for reviewing the last chapter. Please remember to leave a review or comment as they are greatly appreciated next time. Expect an update in the next week or two. Catch yah later. Fenris_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**A/N: What's up guys. I apologize for the long wait. With the school year starting things kinda got flipped on their head for a couple weeks. For those of you who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate reviews of my writing. For those of you who didn't please consider leaving a review. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy the next chapter. Happy Hunting, Fenris.**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

A black BMW sedan tore down the M4 towards London in the early afternoon rain. As Kyle drove his face remained a mask of calm that had an edge to it. Caroline sat in the front on her phone. They were 30 minutes from London when she placed her phone back in her coat.

'MI6 has a Social Service Agent on site. They are wrapping up the evidence now. The Dursley's are on their way to a hole in the ground to await trial.'

Kyle grunted, 'The whale is mine. Whatever his sentence is I administer it.'

'They've already agreed to that. They also have an agent picking up their son from school. He will be sent to foster homes or an orphanage.'

Kyle shrugged, 'Not my problem.'

They were just turning on the off ramp when Harry spoke. 'You should get that fixed. Otherwise it will stay.'

Kyle looked at him in the rearview mirror. 'Get what fixed?'

Harry silently motioned to his arm. The sleeve of Kyle's long sleeve shirt had slid down to reveal the effect of the belt. His arm had an ugly welt with cut and bruised skin surrounding it.

Kyle looked back at Harry. 'How do you know that?'

Harry simply pushed up is own sleeve to reveal a long thin white scar that wrapped around his arm in a similar fashion. Kyle's eyes hardened. 'Never again, I promise you that.'

Harry nodded. Silence reigned for five minutes before he spoke again. 'Who are you?'

Kyle sighed. 'I was one of your parents' friends. We went to school together and I was at their wedding. I had to go away for a while, but I promised them that I would look after you if anything ever happened to them.'

'Then why come now? Why not years ago? Why did I have to be with the Dursley's at all? WHY?!' Harry was screaming as tears fell down his checks. Kyle pulled into the parking lot of their hotel and opened Harry's door before gently pulling him out. With his hands-on Harry's shoulders Kyle knelt down so he could look him in the eye.

'That is a long and complicated answer. I promise to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth. For now, the short version is that I had to leave for some time and while I was gone your parents were killed. I promised to protect them and I failed. But I wasn't here when it happened. By the time I was able to come back you were hidden by others and the magic that I spoke of back in there hid you from me. I promise you that I never stopped searching for you. You can ask Aunt Caroline, she will tell you that whenever I could I looked for you. As a matter of fact, she was the one who found you. I hear somebody is a genius.'

Harry shrugged as he wiped his tears away, 'I can remember everything I've ever seen or done since I was 2 or 3. It's nothing special.'

'On the contrary, it's very special Harry. It means that you can learn more faster and it also means that you can use your intellect for something other than recall because it comes naturally to you. But that's beside the point. The point is that despite my failure I came as soon as I could and you will never have to endure that again. Do you understand?'

Harry nodded. Kyle saw that the kid was trying hard not to cry and looked at Caroline. She nodded and without another word Kyle gently pulled the boy into a hug. Leaning close he whispered in his ear. 'It's ok to cry son, even the strongest warriors cry.'

Harry pulled back a little and looked Kyle square in the eye, searching for a hint of falsehood. Instead, he saw honesty, sadness, and behind it all a hint of determined warmth. Without another sound, he fell into Kyle's arms sobbing for himself, for his pain, for his parents, and in relief. After a few minutes, his sobbing subsided and he looked back at Kyle. Kyle just nodded encouragingly and lifted his head a little. Harry stood a little straighter and wiped the moisture from his eyes. Then he went and tentatively hugged Caroline. She knelt just as Kyle had and held him to her as a mother does her son. 'You're ok now. If you'd like you can live with us.'

'Thank you. For everything.'

'No problem son. Now how about some food and then sleep?'

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly and he ducked his head in embarrassment and fear. Caroline gently lifted his chin so that he was looking in her eyes. 'There's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. Now come on let's get you some food.'

o00O00o

 **Later that evening:**

'How is he?'

'Tired, malnourished, mentally and physically exhausted, abused, scared, and a whole host of other things. But a couple of years and we can fix all of that. All he really needs is some regular meals with love and support to get him back where he should be.'

'Good.'

'His physical scars will heal, well some of them, but the mental ones won't ever truly leave him.'

'I hate to be a cold-hearted bastard but that's a good thing.'

'WHAT! How is that a good thing?!'

'Think about it Caroline, he will see both sides of the coin. Life has shown him what a man like Vernon is and now he will have someone to show him how to behave properly. Plus, he will also have me to teach him duty, and honor along with everything he needs to know about his family, his station, and magic.'

'Wait just a minute. What the hell do you mean by that?'

'What? About his station and his family?'

'No not that. You make it sound as if you won't be here all the time.'

Kyle let out a hallow laugh. 'Seriously? Of course, I'm not going to be here all the time. He'll have you and Dan, or, Dom. David maybe? Whatever the hell his name is, the guy your dating. He won't need me to be here 24/7. Plus, I'm not the best example of how a man and a father should act.'

'So that's it. You're going to save him and then just leave. When he needs you most? I can't believe you!'

'What do you want from me Caroline! We were filing divorce papers not 48 hours ago! And now you want me to stay? What can I give him? What can I give you? I have no money, no house, no job. I refuse to live of my grandfather's money and influence. I have no skills that are marketable other than killing. I will not make my best friends' son a killer just because that's all I know! And you! There is nothing I can give you! I'm a broken, defective, crushed man with nothing. That is not a man you want as a role model or a father.'

Kyle hung his head. Sorrow and anguish coated his features but it didn't matter what he wanted. He knew he was broken and he'd be damned if his own feelings got in the way of Harry's wellbeing. Caroline looked at him in shock. Did he really think so little of himself? She walked over and lifted his chin with two figures. Staring deep into his eyes she saw the pain and the anguish they held but behind it was the firmness that had always drawn her to him. She took a step back and slapped him.

'Holy shit woman! What the fuck was that for?!'

'You might be able to lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. You may be down but you are far from out. You aren't a killer, you are a survivor. Yes, you had to kill but you killed in defense, to survive, to bring everyone home. That's not a killer. Don't you dare degrade the man I love with your lies.'

With that she pulled him to her a gave him a soul searing kiss that he returned. When they came up for air she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. Kyle held her close, wondering what the hell he'd ever done to deserve a woman like her.

'So now what?'

"Now we go home. I'll work from home. You get a good job and we can go from there but from now on we teach our son everything he needs to survive.'

Kyle pulled back slightly. 'You know something.'

It wasn't a question. 'MI6 has a small magical branch and although they are very reluctant they do share information occasionally. When I called about Harry earlier they said that they would do all the paperwork and get it cleared but they also warned me. They have reasonable suspicion to believe that Voldemort wasn't killed by whatever Harry's mom did to protect him. Rumors are that he is wandering as a wraith somewhere in Eastern Europe and he's trying to get a body back.'

Kyle's eyes went dark. 'If that bastard comes back I'm going to spray his brains across the ground.'

'I know but he will hunt down Harry.'

'The prophecy?'

Caroline nodded. 'Damn it. What do we do about that?'

'We'll tell him if he ever needs to know. And I mean if he ever encounters Voldemort again we will tell him the instant we can.'

Kyle slowly nodded. 'That way if Voldemort never comes back he doesn't ever have to know.'

'Yup. So now what?'

'Shouldn't I be asking you that?'

'Probably but my question still stands.'

Kyle sighed again. 'We are going to have to live of my grandfather's fortune. I just don't like using it. My family acquired it and I prefer to work for my living but I suppose we can live in my family house and off the family money until I can get a job. And we teach Harry everything we can. Fighting, magic, analysis, music, history, whatever. If he can absorb and understand it we'll teach it. And everything we can't teach we hire tutors for. He'll have to be homeschooled else he'll be bored and that's not a good thing for a student.'

'That actually sounds like a good plan.'

'Hey! I'm perfectly capable of coming up with good plans Miss I'm a Government Agent Lady.'

Caroline smirked. 'Maybe but it's my job.'

Kyle laughed lightly. 'That it is.'

Caroline rested against him. She had really missed their closeness and the feel of his arms wrapped protectively around her. It made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world.

'I have to ask. Why do you degrade yourself so much? I mean really. Compared to most men these days you're the only one I would want to be a father to my children. Or any children I suppose.'

Kyle's face fell and his eyes held a sorrow that seemed deep and aged. 'When you've done what I've done and seen what I've seen you see the world in a new light. I've seen the very worst of humanity. The part where its everyman for himself and dealing death is the only way to survive. The savagery, the barbarity, the horror, it all becomes real. And when the dust settles and you see the carnage the _you wrought_ the hell that _you inflicted_ you wonder if any part of you can ever be good again. I want any son of mine to see the good in the world and not always be looking for the bad, and I don't know if I can show him how to see the good and recognizes the bad. I see so little beauty now compared to eight years ago. I guess I just doubt my own ability to teach and not influence.'

Caroline sat him down on the couch before placing herself in his lap. Turning to face him she placed both her hands on either side of his face and looked him in the eye.

'You're not alone here Kyle, and like Harry you'll never be alone again.'

Kyle just pulled her close and kissed her forehead. 'I need you to get Harry ready to go tomorrow. I have something I need to take care of.'

Caroline cocked her head at his tone. 'What is it?'

'I need to kick the ass of the meddlesome bastard who put Harry with the Dursley's.'

 _Hey Guys. Sorry again for the long wait and also the short chapter. Next, we will see Harry's new home and also some of Kyle's Norse heritage and what it means for Harry. I'm probably going to do a bit of a time skip towards the end of the next chapter so we should see Harry at Hogwarts soon. Again, a huge shout out to Jasper Starfox, flame 55, and storybook thumb for reviewing. Catch you later and happy trails. Fenris_


	4. Chapter 4: A Reckoning

**A/N: What's up guys. I apologize for the long wait. For those of you who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate reviews of my writing. For those of you who didn't please consider leaving a review. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy the next chapter. Happy Hunting, Fenris.**

Chapter 4: A Reckoning

Kyle looked up at Hogwarts' massive gate. It had been over a decade since he had been there last, but now he had to stay focused. As he walked closer to the castle his walk became smoother, predatory, and lethal. To an outsider he would simply seem graceful but to a warrior, he was hunting.

He crossed the last few meters and threw open the doors and walked into the entrance hall. As he did Professor McGonagall came down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and stared, mouth open in shock. 'Kyle?'

'Hello Minerva.'

'Oh, my goodness. How long has it been, what happened to you, why are you here?'

'Breath Minerva.' Kyle was somewhat amused to see the normally strict Professor flustered.

'So, while it is good to see you, you never do things for no reason. Why are you here, and why now?'

Kyle's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. 'I'm here for the old man. It's time for a reckoning.'

Minerva's eyes widened dramatically. 'You're angry.' Her animagus form's instincts kicked in. 'No, you're hunting. Why? Why Albus?'

'Two words. Harry Potter.'

Minerva paled. 'I knew something like this would happen. I told him that they were the worst humans imaginable but he didn't listen. I'm sorry Kyle. I should have done more. Is he ok?'

'No, he's not, but he will be.'

'Good. You know where his office is. Password is Hershey's.'

'Thank you.'

Kyle turned and headed for the stairs when a maliciously smooth voice came from the entrance to the dungeons. 'Well, well, well. If it isn't the barbarian himself.'

Kyle growled, 'Snape.'

'Why are you here Gunderson?'

'Why I'm here is no concern of yours Snape.'

'Of course, it is. I am a Professor here, you barbaric fool. Anything you do here is my concern.'

Kyle's eyes lit with fury. Turning around he stalked towards the greasy haired man, every muscle and tendon screaming with fury. Getting right in his face Kyle spoke. 'I suggest you fuck off Snape. I remember quite vividly what happened the last time you challenged me, and I promise you I've only gotten more dangerous to people like you.' Kyle turned and walked away.

Snape sneered. Moving like a striking snake he pulled his wand from the depths of his robe and cried ' _Sectumsepra!_ ' Yet for all his considerable speed Kyle was faster. With reflexes that had been honed through years of combat, Kyle spun around dropping to his knees, the curse screaming over his head. Launching to his feet he serpentine towards Snape, who continued to throw curses at the charging Marine. Snapping his wrist, a long KBAR dropped from the magical sheath on Kyle's arm into his hand. Lunging the last three feet, Kyle deflected Snape's wand up and to the left, launching it from his hand, while bringing the knife to the man's throat. Kyle drove him backwards into the hard castle stone.

'You think you could beat me of all people? I was always the most dangerous of us and yet you think it's smart to challenge me, despite my heritage and my background? You fucking idiot. Give me one reason I shouldn't gut you like the fucking pig you are. That was without an ounce of magic yet you're the one pressed against a wall with no wand and a knife at your throat.'

Though pale Snape still sneered. Kyle pushed harder. 'I know what you did you bastard, I know you turned over the part of the prophecy you heard. I blame you just as much as I blame that traitorous scum I called friend.'

Minerva grabbed his arm as a small trickle of Snape's blood stained his blade. 'Kyle, this isn't what you came for.'

Kyle glared at her but slowly released Snape who was even paler than he had been. Kyle turned his cold gaze on him. 'One day I will come for you in as punishment for your actions. Here and now, I, Kyle Gunderson, declare a blood feud against House Snape from this point on till the death of Severus Snape in satisfaction for his actions against my family. I will blood eagle you, you son of a bitch and I swear to God I will enjoy your suffering.'

He turned towards McGonagall, 'Deal with this scum.'

Then he turned and stalked away.

o00O00o

Kyle was still furious by the time he made it to the gargoyle that was guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office; but, like all warriors of his caliber, his anger burned cold, allowing him to control and use it instead of it controlling him.

'Hershey's.'

The gargoyle sprang out of the way as he swept forward. Reaching the top, he blasted the door apart and stalked through. Behind the desk was a wise looking old man who many would liken to Gandalf. 'Kyle!' the man exclaimed, 'it is good to see you again my boy.'

Kyle said nothing, choosing instead to stalk forward, seize the front of the man's robes and haul him over his desk before unceremoniously dumping him on the floor.

'Harry Potter. You left him at the Dursley's, AFTER you had meet them personally the year before Harry was born. WHY?!'

'Now, now, now, there is no need for violence my boy. I was simply….'

'Cut the fucking crap old man. I want to know why you left him to be starved, tormented, and beaten by people who could care less if he even existed. Now you better start giving me some fucking answers. NOW!'

Dumbledore paled and visibly deflated. 'I placed blood wards, it was the only place he would be safe! I knew they wouldn't love him, but I didn't think they would abuse him!'

'Bullshit! I can see it in your fucking face Dumbledore! What the fuck were you trying to do?! I kicked in the front door because his Uncle was beating him bloody with a belt. And it's not the first time! For fucks sake the kid has about as many scars as I do, and I've been in combat for the last eight years!'

Dumbledore sighed. 'I was trying to protect him. I built blood wards, but he had to live with his aunt, she was the only person who shared his blood. I had hoped the abuse would be minimal and that he would be stronger for it'

'You are a fool.' Kyle's words hissed out. He raised his right arm and showed the old man the long thin scar that ran down his forearm. 'Don't you remember the night I got this? The night that Charles and Dorea were murdered by that bastard. I am his uncle in every way, INCLUDING blood! And don't try to feed me that bullshit! You wanted a weapon, someone who would follow your biding. It's the same thing you tried to do with Sirius, the same thing you tried with Remus.'

Dumbledore's shoulders sunk. 'I truly had forgotten that you and James had undergone a blood ritual that made you brothers in both families. I needed to protect him, and this was the only way.'

'Well you didn't. Now I will. You are going to stay the hell away from him with your fucking manipulations. He is coming to live with my wife and I in the US. You will not contact him without my consent unless it is in your official capacity. Do you understand?'

Dumbledore hung his head, but he nodded. 'I understand.'

'I doubt it. Meddle in his life again and I will declare a blood feud against you as well as Snape. Do not test me Headmaster, my life has been one of violence. Goodbye Headmaster. Perhaps I will see you in the future.'

With that Kyle turned and left, leaving the older man on his ass, beaten and defeated, on the floor of his office.

o00O00o

Kyle returned to the hotel to find Caroline and Harry sitting in the room deep in conversation. Smiling to himself he leant in the door frame and watched them. Harry noticed him soon after he arrived and his change in demeanor alerted Caroline to his presence.

'You guys having fun bonding?'

Caroline laughed before getting up to give him a kiss. 'Harry here is a very intelligent and observant young man.'

Kyle raised his eyebrows. 'Oh really? Tell me Harry, was school ever boring for you? Was it hard to do well because you were so far ahead.'

Harry blushed and nodded, 'Yes sir' he muttered. Kyle frowned. 'Call me Kyle, Uncle or Uncle Kyle if you want but not sir. I am family, real family, not a superior. I may punish you, or be angry with you at times but I will never, ever, hurt you.'

Harry nodded. 'Now, are you ready to go?'

Caroline nodded. 'Everything is packed and ready to go. I'll be getting our tickets in just a minute.'

'Ticket's?'

'Yeah, we're heading to the States. Come on, let's go.'

o00O00o

They landed in West Virginia after a two-hour layover in New York. Harry had been ecstatic about flying for the first time. But the emotions off the last couple days had caught up with him and he had fallen asleep just three hours in. Now they were driving through the mountains in a black mustang. Caroline was sitting upfront, talking softly with Kyle, while Harry slept in the back. 'So where are we headed?'

Kyle grimaced before he answered. 'My grandfather's home.'

Caroline looked at him. 'You seem nervous or hesitant. Why?'

Kyle sighed. 'My grandfather was a brilliant and kind man, but he was human. A human with a lot of money. So, his home is rather… extravagant.'

They turned the corner and Caroline gasped. Sitting on the hill above them was a massive building that resembled a wooden palace. The land around it was a plethora of woods and meadows. Caroline thought she had stepped from the 21st century into a medieval period.

'Oh my god. That's the house?'

'Yeah, he knew Tolkien and so when Tolkien wrote the Lord of the Rings he asked my grandfather about the Norse, which he used as a base for the Rohirim. My grandfather brought him here.'

Harry woke up as they slowed and parked. When he stepped out he gasped and stared in wonder. Then he turned to Kyle. 'Is King Théoden here?'

Kyle looked at Caroline and then laughed. 'No Harry, but Tolkien loved this place.'

Turning he lead them inside. The entrance hall was massive with large wooden beams supporting the ceiling. Custom lights made it seem as if it was early afternoon and gave the whole place a warm look and feel while still maintaining the feeling of power. Caroline turned to Kyle, 'Extravagant? I think this qualifies as something else.'

For all his bravery Kyle winced. 'Everything here was my grandfather's not mine. The money we will live off of is my grandfather's everything that is facilitating my ability to give you and Harry a home is because of my grandfather. I loved him dearly but I have always lived or died, succeeded or failed on my merits alone. Since the time I joined the Marines I refused to live with a crutch that was my grandfather's wealth and power. So yeah, I tried to spend as little time here as possible after I turned 17. I didn't want to be tempted.'

Caroline sighed 'Kyle you have to understand that sometimes its ok to lean on others for help.'

Kyle shrugged 'When you spend most of your adult life living or dying by your ability to survive and yours alone it becomes kind of ingrained.'

'Oh, my goodness! You guys have to come see this!'

'Apparently Harry has decided to explore without us.'

'So, it would seem.'

They walked hand in hand to the room that Harry was in. The large room was dominated by a massive floor made of martial arts mats and the walls were lined with every kind of weapon imaginable; from swords to throwing knives and all types of pistols, rifles, shotguns, and even submachine guns, all encased in locked displays. Kyle chuckled 'You like what you see Harry?'

Harry couldn't help but grin as his eyes followed the elegant yet deadly curves of a masterfully crafted katana through the glass of the display.

'These are awesome! Are they really all yours?'

'Yes, would you like to learn to use them?'

Harry spun around so fast that Kyle was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

'Can I really?'

'Not without Aunt Caroline or I here with you to make sure it's safe but yes we will teach you.'

'That's brilliant!'

Caroline and Kyle looked at each other. Their lives had just gotten very interesting.

o00O00o

For the next couple of years Caroline and Kyle trained Harry relentlessly. He was homeschooled which allowed for them to control his educational curriculum as well as his physical education. As soon as Harry was healed from his malnutrition and other ailments, curtesy of the Dursleys, Kyle taught him how to access his magic and then use it to enhance his mind and body for short periods of time. In doing so he could read faster allowing his already impressive intellect to retain and recall information at a ridiculous pace. The ability had other applications such as jumping higher, running farther, faster and for a longer period of time among other things. It was a skill that Kyle had used quite often over the course of his many deployments with the Marine Corps. By the time Harry's eleventh birthday rolled around he was a completely different person. With the help of skilled healers, honest friends, and a loving family, the physical and mental scars from his many years of abuse had faded, though not gone completely. At 4'11" he was tall for his age and he had filled out exponentially in addition to gaining a considerable amount of muscle thanks to his extensive training in jujitsu and krav maga. While he didn't have the body builder physique that most men crave, Harry had the lithe yet strong form of a swimmer. He was also a straight A student and had completed his muggle education through sophomore year of college thanks to using magic to enhance his already astonishing perfect recall and mental capabilities. The only area in which he was lacking was his standard magical education. Caroline had suggested that it would be best if Kyle taught him occlumency and other non-curriculum magic in order to avoid Harry being bored in his first-year classes. Something that was bound to happen anyways. So, Kyle had taught him to defend his mind and attack if necessary as well as his station in Britain's wizarding society, customs, and other necessary knowledge for the heir of a Most Noble and Most Ancient Magical family. They also encouraged him to express himself through his music and in doing so they allowed for a bright, confident, and loving personality to emerge from the cage that he had created in order to survive the Dursley's. When Kyle and Caroline came down the stairs on the morning of July 31st, they saw Harry dancing around the table with a wild smile on his face. In his hand was an old-fashioned letter written in emerald ink. Kyle turned to his wife. 'You think Dumbledore will know what hit him?'

Caroline smirked. 'Not a chance.'


	5. Chapter 5: Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: What's up guys. I apologize for the long wait. I hope you all had a fantastic Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. Again, sorry for the long wait. For those of you who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate reviews of my writing, I can always improve. For those of you who didn't please consider leaving a review. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy the next chapter. Happy Hunting, Fenris.**

Return to Hogwarts:

 **Diagon Alley entrance: England**

To most people, the standard brick wall surrounding the yard in the back of the tavern known as the Leaky Cauldron would be just that, a brick wall. Yet to wizards and witches across the British Isles it was the entrance to the wizard version of a strip mall, Diagon Alley. On this particular morning in August, the 25th to be exact, the yard was completely empty. Or at least it was until a family of three; consisting of a man, what would appear to be his wife and a son, appeared in a swirl of colored lights that many would compare to the Aurora Borealis. Stepping forward the man tapped a series of bricks in sequence and before their eyes the wall rearranged itself into an arch allowing them entrance to Diagon Alley. Kyle turned and smirked at Harry.

'Told you it was cool.'

'Yeah but you didn't say it was this cool. I mean the wall opening is pretty cool but the warping or bi-warping thing was freaking awesome!'

'What even is that Kyle, the M-files mention apparation, portkeys, and floo but not whatever we just did.'

Kyle smirked again. 'You can thank the Norse mages for that. Essentially, it's the same as apparating just instantaneous and without all the uncomfortable sensations. I can do it without all the light if I wanted to but it's this kind of travel that made the Norse believe in the Bifrost.'

'That's awesome!'

'Glad you think so Harry. Now are we going to get your stuff or what?'

'Hell yes!'

'Language Harry.'

'Yes, Aunt Cara.'

During his time with them Harry had come to see them as family. Kyle was just Kyle while Caroline had become Aunt Cara. It helped put Harry at ease when she explained that she wasn't trying to take the place of his fallen mother but simply be there for him if he needed her. Together the three of them went through shop after shop, gathering books, potion supplies, more books, his cauldron, telescope, some more books (Harry was an avid reader) and his robes. Harry was thinking about the boy he had meet in the robe shop as they walked towards Eeylops Owl Emporium.

 **Flashback:**

Madam Malkin was a short plump woman, who ran the robe shop. She ushered Harry towards a dressing stand and began measuring. Next to him was a thin boy with bone white hair. As Madam Malkin went about her business the boy turned to Harry.

'Are you going to Hogwarts too?'

'Yes. I'll be a first year.'

'Excellent, what house do you want to be in? I'm going to be a Slytherin, the place for true pureblood wizards away from all the mudblood trash.'

Harry's eyes turned dark and started to glow around the edges. Kyle had told him all about people like this kid but seeing it for himself was another story.

'I would watch it if I were you. My mother was a muggleborn and I don't take people insulting her lightly.'

Something about his voice must have warned the other boy because he paled a little. Then he sneered. 'Whatever, my father is friends with the Minister and they both say that mud… muggleborns are inferior to purebloods.'

'Maybe you should find some evidence of that instead of just taking their word for it. My mother was considered the brightest witch of her age and yet she was a muggleborn.'

The blond seemed to think about that for a moment but was interrupted by Madame Malkin before he could reply.

'That's you done dear.'

The boy walked off without another word.

 **Flashback End:**

The bell above the door rang as the small family stepped into the shop. Almost instantly Harry sensed a presence descending from the rafters towards him. Harry turned and lifted his right arm just as a pure white owl alighted on it. Gently, Harry brought his arm to his front so he could look at the owl.

'Well aren't you a bold one.'

The owl hooted in reply and blinked at him.

'Would you like to come with me?'

Again, the owl hooted, but this time nodded its head as well.

Kyle laughed, 'Well then, I guess that's decided.'

The store clerk smiled as they approached. 'An excellent choice young sir. This female snow owl is a rather remarkable bird and has been very picky about who she associates with.'

The owl hooted imperiously causing the group to laugh.

'What will you call her Harry?' Aunt Cara was smiling gently at the boy she had come to love.

'I think I'm going to call her Athena, like the Greek goddess. She's certainly smart enough to be.' ( **A/N:** Yes, this is Hedwig. However, I don't believe that the name Hedwig fits an owl that seems to be so intelligent, both in other fics and in the books themselves. Hence the name Athena.)

Kyle smiled as he paid for the newly christened Athena as well as the supplies needed to care for her. With a smile and a wave, the group left the little shop and headed to their last stop for the day, Ollivander's wand shop. As they approached Kyle stopped Harry.

'Listen, we have been keeping your presence under wraps because you're not a fan of attention and we wanted to get this done. It doesn't matter with Ollivander though. He will know who you are the instant you step into his shop. Now, he is a little…. bizarre. Don't be scared but be watchful, his quirks hide his intelligence. Ok?'

Harry nodded, 'Got it.'

With a nod Kyle pushed open the door and the family stepped into the shop. The place was filled with shelves, on which rested hundreds if not thousands of slim boxes of varying lengths. It was dark and the flickering candle light gave off a weird vibe. Harry sensed a presence approaching from the rear of the room. Turning he saw a short, older man with bright blue eyes emerge from between the shelves.

'Ah Mr. Potter. I have been expecting you. Mr. Gunderson, it is good to see you again, although I did not sell you your wand.'

Kyle laughed. 'No, Ollivander you did not. Something you still have trouble letting go of I see.'

Harry had been studying the man intently as the byplay passed between the two men and he could see the slight twitch in the corner of Ollivander's mouth as well as the way his eyes seemed to gleam with mirth. He frowned. The man's exterior and the look of the shop was not matching up with what his gut was telling him was true about the man. Then it struck him. It was an act. A very well played and rehearsed act, but an act none the less. He turned back to the man and opened his mouth to speak but he was beaten too it by the man himself.

'It seems young Mr. Potter has discovered my secret.'

Kyle grinned, 'Indeed it does.'

Ollivander turned back to Harry. 'Well done lad. Few are observant enough to see past what is put before them.'

With a light wave of his wand the room gradually brightened until it seemed as if the gentle afternoon sun was beaming down on the inside of the shop. The creepy and slightly mysterious feel lifted, and Harry could smell a combination of wood dust and oil that was strangely comforting.

Ollivander smiled at him. 'Now, let's see about your wand, shall we?'

o00O00o

An hour later and they were no closer to matching a wand to him. There were easily a hundred boxes, scattered in various states of tidiness about the room. 'Hmm. Tricky customer. No matter. The wand chooses the wizard after all.' Ollivander sighed and brought forth another box. 'I was hoping that this would not be the case, but it seems I have no choice.' The man turned and spoke to Kyle. 'Dumbledore commissioned this wand, saying that it would likely fit young Harry here when the time came. I was reluctant to try it but now.' The man shrugged as Kyle's fists clenched at yet another sign of the Headmaster's meddling.

'This wand is Holly and Phoenix feather, 13 inches. It is the brother to the wand that gave you the scar upon your brow.'

Harry shivered, but took the wand anyway. It felt warm in his hand and gave off a few sparks, but he shook his head. 'It fits but its, wrong somehow. Almost like its forced.'

Ollivander frowned. 'Hmm curious. I was not expecting that result. We will have to try some of my more complex wands. Wait one moment.'

Ollivander turned and walked into the back of his shop. After a few moments he returned with two boxes.

'I believe that one of these will fit you.' He opened the first and handed it to him. 'This one is 11 ½ inches made of Fir and Aspen with a Griffin feather for its core.'

Harry took the wand and as he did a warmth spread up his arm and sparks shot out he end of the wand, but to him, it again seemed forced, if only a little. Harry shook his head. 'May I try the other please?'

'If you wish. This wand is one of the most complicated and most powerful wands I have ever created. It is 14 ¾ inches long with a mix of Alder and Holly. Its core….'

Kyle frowned at the man's hesitation. 'Ollivander?'

The man looked at him with a deadly serious expression. 'This core should not work and to this day I do not know why I created it. It is a phoenix feather with a thestral hair twined around it. The two original resisted the presence of the other until I combined them with the woods that make up the wand. For some reason they bound together more strongly once the wand was finished but again, I cannot explain it.'

Kyle looked at Harry. 'Are you sure about this?'

Harry nodded. 'It would make sense wouldn't it. I survived something that I should not have. No one can explain how it happened or why. No one who saw it survived and I don't remember. It doesn't surprise me that I have a strong connection with death and life equally.'

Kyle smiled sadly. 'Sometimes I forget how mature you are.'

Harry smiled back at his uncle. Then he turned and grasped the wand. The wood of the wand fit smoothly in the palm of his hand and for a moment there was nothing. All of a sudden, a harsh and bitter cold wind blew through the shop and the candles flared and died. The light atmosphere of the shop disappeared and was replaced by a dark sense of foreboding. However, it did not last. A warm summers breeze filled the room and the lightness returned. As the breeze passed Harry could have sworn, he felt it gently caress his cheek. As the light wind faded the room was filled with the unmistakable scent of flowers. Harry and Caroline turned to Kyle.

'Kyle, what was that?'

'Flowers?'

Kyle shook his head. 'I don't know kid, and no. Not just flowers. Lilies.'

Harry's eyes widened. 'Lilies?'

The question came out in a whisper as though he could not bring himself to dare to believe. Kyle nodded solemnly. Silently he handed a bag of coins to Ollivander.

'Thank you.' He turned back to Harry and his wife. 'Come on kid. There something we both need to do.' Gently he grasped his adopted nephew's shoulder and his wife clutched his arm. Then in a rush of rainbow-colored light they were gone.

o00O00o

In a small town, deep in the English countryside, a column of rainbow light roared into existence before just as swiftly fading away. Where it had appeared stood a small family. The man led his wife and kid farther into the town. They made their way to the cemetery and stood before a pair of graves. Harry stood silently, looking at his parents' grave marker with Kyle behind him. Then Kyle broke the silence.

'James, my brother. I swore an oath to protect you and yours till the end of my days and in this duty I failed. For ten long years I failed you and Lily. I am sorry brother. Sorry to have trusted those bastards, sorry to have left, sorry I let you down.'

Kyle knelt and pulled his knife from its sheath.

'But I found your son and have protected him and loved him as my own. This I swear to you my brother. So long as I live, he will be as flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood. Never again will I fail and all those who led to your fall will taste the bit of my blade according to the customs of my people. This I swear and this it shall be.'

With a quick motion Kyle drew the knife across the palm of his left hand and gently pressed it against the stone that marked the Potter's grave. When he drew back his blood shimmered and sank into the stone. Kyle stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Mom, Dad. I miss you both and I wish you were here. I know you can't be though, so I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for giving me Kyle and Aunt Cara to save me from the Dursley's and to teach me everything I know. I love you…'

Harry's voice broke and he sunk to his knees in grief, sobbing as tears flowed down his face. Kyle knelt behind him and pulled him into his chest. When Harry's sobs grew quiet Kyle held his hand out to his wife, who took it. 'Come on kid, time to go home.' And the family disappeared once more in rainbow of light. When they were gone a warm breeze washed over the graveyard, carrying with it the smell of lilies.

 _What's up guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not great with writing more emotional scenes so if it came across a little stilted, I apologize. In any case, consider this a trial chapter after my long absence in writing and please consider leaving a review as I always appreciate constructive criticism. Catch you later and happy hunting. Fenris_


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends and New Plans

**A/N: What's up guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As a bit of an explanation I took down all the old chapters and replaced them with updated versions before I uploaded chapter 5. If you didn't go back and reread them don't worry. The plot and most of the details remained the same. In any case for those of you who reviewed, thank you. I really appreciate reviews of my writing, I can always improve. For those of you who didn't please consider leaving a review. As always, I am not JK Rowling and most everything within is not my intellectual property. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy the next chapter. Happy Hunting, Fenris.**

Chapter 6: Old Friends and New Plans

 **Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, England**

Steam from an old marron and gold locomotive floated over the platform, concealing the magical entrance from view for a moment. When it cleared, there was a family of three standing there. It had been extremely easy for Harry and the Gunderson's to get onto the platform, although they did have to dodge a rather large family of red heads, Kyle identified them as the Weasley's, who were talking quite loudly of the magical world. Strange but then again Aunt Cara always said that magicals had no common sense. Since they had arrived back in England a week ago, Harry and Kyle had been very careful to conceal his identity, so as to avoid large crowds, well-wishers, admirers, and those who would take advantage of his presence. It hadn't been easy, especially in Diagon Alley, but for the most part they had been able to keep to themselves from drawing attention. But it didn't matter now. In a few hours he would be at Hogwarts and then Professor McGonagall; he had meet her a few days ago, would announce his presence to the entire school. But if he was honest, Harry wasn't thinking about that. As a matter of fact, Harry wasn't really thinking about much at all. Instead he was generally excited and eager to get to the library that Kyle had told him of in order to continue to expand his knowledge of magic. A hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts.

'You ready?'

Harry turned and grinned at his Uncle. 'I was born ready.'

Kyle and Cara laughed. 'Well someone is clearly eager.'

'How can I not be. I'm going to school to learn magic for crying out loud!'

His Aunt and Uncle laughed again. 'True enough kiddo. Say goodbye to your Aunt and let's get your stuff on the train.'

Aunt Cara knelt and pulled Harry into a hug, which he returned. 'Now you behave yourself, I know Kyle has been telling stories about your father and the Marauders again.'

She looked sternly at Kyle who whistled innocently, making Harry laugh at their antics.

'I will. And I promise to write at least once a week.'

Kyle cleared his throat. 'Yeah about that.' He handed a small mirror to Harry. It was about five inches long and two or three inches wide with a bronze border and a clear polish on the mirror. Harry looked at him in confusion.

'Your father and I designed these with your mothers help. It's a communication mirror or comm for short. Just say my name and my mirror will buzz, allowing us to see you and talk to you whenever we want. Think of it like a magical cellphone.'

'That's awesome!'

'Yup, now come on. The train will be leaving soon.'

With one last hug for Aunt Cara, Harry and Kyle boarded the train. Harry led the way to the back until he found one of the last empty compartments. He and Kyle quickly stowed his trunk. Then Kyle knelt in front of him.

'Listen Harry. With the comms I can always be in touch, but I want you to keep a clear head. I've already warned you about Snape and his animosity but there are others who will not be happy with your presence. So, keep your head up and eyes on a swivel, got it?'

Harry nodded sharply. 'Got it.'

'Good. Remember kiddo, you are a warrior, a fighter, a survivor. Don't take any shit from anyone, give respect to the people who deserve or earn it, and if they don't then respect the position if not the person. Keep up your training. Remember it's the temporary pain of discipline…'

'Or the permanent pain of regret, Choose wisely. I promise to remember Kyle.'

'That's my boy. Now go take names and kick ass.'

Harry snapped to attention and gave Kyle a mock salute. 'Sir yes Sir!'

Kyle stood and ruffled his hair. 'Cheeky little bastard, aren't you?'

Harry grinned. 'I did learn from the best.'

Kyle laughed and gave him one last hug. 'Stay safe kiddo and call us tonight after the feast.'

'Will do.'

With that Kyle left, leaving Harry alone in the compartment.

o00O00o

Kyle stepped back onto the platform and walked to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and turned back to watch as the train began to pull out of the station. Together they watched and waved as their nephew waved to them before turning to face his new adventure. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder as they both stood still, watching until the train disappeared. Kyle took her hand.

'Come on.'

'Where are we going?'

'We are going to see an old wolf for a long over due visit.'

They disappeared without a sound.

o00O00o

Harry sat on the bench with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Slowly, and with a great deal less concentration than he used to, he pushed his magic into various parts of his body. Kyle had often taught him like this, guiding him in how to enhance his body and his mind with his magic. In the end it taught him two things. One, how to use his magic to enhance his person to much higher abilities than should have been possible, for his age at least. And two, it taught him how to open up his body to his magic, allowing it to take shape with little trouble, and giving him a much greater degree of control. Kyle had begun to teach him Old Norse spells once he had managed to grasp the second principle. However, they had only begun recently, and Harry had yet to succeed with a simple spell that would create a nice breeze. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door sliding open. He spoke without opening his eyes.

'Please, come in.'

A pause. Then shuffling footsteps and the sound of a dragging trunk entered the compartment before the sound of the door closing. This was followed by some heavy breathing and grunting, which Harry assumed was the new occupant stowing their trunk, before he heard a sigh and the sound of a body flopping onto the opposite bench.

'May I ask your name?'

'I'm Neville Longbottom. And you are?'

Harry opened his bright emerald eyes to see a plump, round-faced boy sitting across from him. He smiled.

'Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you brother.'

o00O00o

In the middle of England, where farms and woods were plentiful, far out in the country, a couple appeared on the doorstep of a small cottage that lay on the edge of a large wood. The man knocked on the door, took a step back and waited. After a moment the door opened to reveal a tall, sandy haired man, who was quite pale and had a rather worn look on his face. A look which quickly turned to surprise.

'Chaos?'

'Good to see you too Moony. Come on, we have a lot to talk about.'

o00O00o

Neville sucked in a breath. The boy sitting across from him didn't look like the books described. He had long black hair with bangs that covered his forehead while the rest was pulled into a Viking style ponytail in the back. He did have bright emerald eyes, but he didn't wear glasses, and he seemed practically ripped compared to Neville.

'It may be rude, but are you really?'

Harry smiled indulgently and pulled back his bangs, revealing the famous scar on his brow.

'Yes, I am. And are you really Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice?'

Neville dropped his eyes and hung his head.

'Yeah. I've never known them though. They were driven insane by Death Eaters only a few days after what happened to your family. They are in the long-term ward at Mungo's Hospital.'

Harry appreciated the tact that Neville used in speaking about the death of his parents. Then Neville perked up.

'You called me brother. Why?'

'Because you are. According to my Uncle your dad and mine were as close as brothers and that had they lived we would have grown up as basically the same.'

Neville looked at him in awe.

'Really? Blimey, brothers and allies with Harry Potter. Who would have thought that would happen to me?'

'What do you mean by that?'

Neville flushed and kicked his feet.

'I'm… well… I'm not very magical. It took forever for me to any accidental magic see. It wasn't until Uncle Algie held me out a window that it happened. I was scared out of my mind and my Gran came and yelled at him and he dropped me. Luckily, I just bounced down and rolled into the yard. Gran was right chuffed she was.'

Harry was looking at him with his mouth open in shock. He shook his head.

'So, let me get this straight. Your Uncle held you out of a freaking window in an attempt to get you to display magic! And when our Gran yelled, he dropped you! He's lucky that your magic kicked in cause he would have been in some serious trouble for killing the heir of an Ancient and Noble house.'

Neville paled.

'Yeah. It was really lucky. In any case what about you? Where have you been?'

'My dad's adopted brother, my uncle, saved me from my mother's sister. They were…. not kind to me. So, Kyle took me back to the States with him and I've been with him and Aunt Cara the last couple of years. It's been awesome. He's taught me loads of stuff.'

'You've been living in the States. Blimey! What's it like over there.'

Harry grinned and began to describe his home back in West Virginia.

o00O00o

Kyle and Caroline followed Remus into his home. After Kyle made some quick introductions Remus spoke.

'Look Kyle it's good to see you but, why are you here?'

'Harry is on his way to Hogwarts and I don't trust Dumbledore. So, I'm getting the gang back together so to speak.'

Remus smiled wistfully. But it quickly dropped.

'Even if you could, what do you want with an old wolf like me? Besides I'm all that's left. Peter is dead, Sirius is in Azkaban, and ….'

Kyle interrupted him.

'WHAT! What do you mean Sirius is in Azkaban!?'

Remus looked at him in shock.

'Have you been living under a rock Kyle? He betrayed us. He betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort. After they died, he went after Peter and blew him up along with twelve muggles. All that was left of Peter was his finger. When the Aurors got to Sirius he was mumbling about how it was all his fault. They sent him to Azkaban the next day.'

'Did none of you read James and Lily's wills!?'

'The wills were sealed the day after they died by Dumbledore.'

Kyle's roar of rage shook the house.

o00O00o

Harry stopped talking and stiffened when he felt a tingle go down his spine.

'Harry? What is it?'

'My uncle is mad about something. And trust me, you don't want to see him when he's really mad.'

'For some reason I believe it.'

Harry went to continue their previous conversation when the door to the compartment slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the blonde boy from the robes shop, flanked by two hulking brutes.

'Word is that Harry Potter is sitting in here. Is that true?'

Harry stood gracefully.

'I am Harry Potter. And you are?'

'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

He attempted to sound smooth and cool, but Harry inwardly grinned at his childishness while Neville chuckled quietly. Draco turned to Neville.

'Oh. Think my name is funny, do you? There's no need to ask who you are. My father has told me about the squib Neville Longbottom.'

Harry's eyes darkened as he scowled.

'I do not take kindly to my brother and ally being insulted. I suggest you apologize.'

'Look Potter, there are certain kinds of people that you don't want to …. mingle with. I can help you with that and with choosing your friends.'

The blond boy held out his hand with a triumphant smirk on his face. Harry stepped forward with a predatory grin. Reaching out he took the boys hand and shook it, putting all the force he could muster into the hand shake. It seemed as though he was much stronger than Malfoy, seeing as how the blond got even paler and gritted his teeth in pain.

'Well Heir Malfoy. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter will certainly consider the Noble House of Malfoy's offer. Please leave us. I will need time to consider this.'

As he spoke, he let go of Malfoy and stepped back. Malfoy paled even further at Harry's formal tone and glared at the clear dismissal of a inferior. He bowed shortly.

'Of course, Heir Potter. Heir Longbottom. Good day.'

Malfoy quickly retreated with his cronies. As the door shut once more, Harry dropped back onto his bench with a satisfied smile. Neville looked at him in shock before whooping with joy.

'Blimey Harry! I've never seen Malfoy smacked down that hard!'

Harry laughed.

'The best part was that it was done in such a diplomatic fashion. There is no way he can retaliate.'

The two boys laughed once more before they were once again interrupted by the door slamming open.

o00O00o

Caroline placed a hand on the shoulder of the enraged Marine.

'Kyle, calm down. We need to find out what's going on so we can fix it.'

Kyle took a deep breath and settled himself. There was still steel in his eyes, but he was once again in control. He turned back to his friend.

'Remus tell me everything.'

So, he did. Remus told them about how the Potters had been killed, Harry disappeared, the wills were sealed, Alice and Frank tortured to insanity, Sirius' capture and imprisonment, his request to see Harry and Dumbledore's refusal.

'He said Harry was safe, under blood wards and that it would be better if I didn't. I should have ignored him, but I was lost in my grief. It wasn't until a few years later that I began searching for him but by then it was too late. He was well hidden, and the trail had gone cold long before I began.'

'Dumbledore put him with Petunia, Remus.'

This time it was the werewolf who was roaring in rage.

'HE DID WHAT!?'

'He put up blood wards alright, but he left Harry with Petunia and Vernon. They essentially tortured him, beat him, and made him a slave. Three years ago, he took a standardized non-magical test that the government makes all kids take. ( **A/N: I'm not sure if England actually has anything like this but for the purpose of this story it is the most reasonable explanation for Kyle's retrieval of Harry.** ) Harry had genius level scores and they were recorded by the non-magical government and their agencies. Its standard procedure. My wife, Caroline, saw his name, recognized it as one I had asked her to keep an eye out for and told me. We went and rescued him, and he's been living with us in the States since. But now he is on his way to Hogwarts.'

'I'm sorry that happened to him and I'm glad that you saved him but what does this have to do with Sirius?'

Kyle leaned forward.

'James and Lily told me before I left. Sirius wasn't the secret keeper. Peter was. Sirius was the decoy. One that worked all too well.'

Remus hung his head and covered his face with his hands.

'I spent a decade hating one friend and believing another to be dead when in truth I was all wrong. What are we going to do?'

Kyle's smile was predatory.

'We're going to unseal the wills, rescue Sirius, and cause a lot of chaos.'

 _What's up guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be a continuation of this one and cover Harry's sorting. I plan on dropping new chapters every Saturday or once every other Saturday, but I haven't decided yet so be on the lookout for new chapters. On another note head over and check out the trial chapters of my new fic Stranger in a Strange Land. Let me know what you think as that will be my next project following the completion of part 1 of this one. As always please leave a review as constructive criticism, speculation, and comments is always appreciated. Catch you later and happy hunting._

 _Fenris_


End file.
